goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Sebastian Witnesses the Strength of Street Knowledge
This is a WTSOSK video by Sophie the Otter. Credit to Annachanish. Plot Ally witnesses the strength of street knowledge in the Sylvanian Forest (from DiC's Sylvanian Families cartoon). The Woodkeeper offered mom and dad a bill that contains the amount of money in damage, which is $1 million. So her parents punish her and bring over Sophie and her friends to attack her. Ally is soon forced to watch shows and movies, play video, PC and board games, read books, go to events, and listen to music not made by FUNimation, Viz Media, Konami or Bemani, and do what babies and toddlers do. Cast *Kayla as Ally, Sophie, Jelly Otter, and Shauna *Diesel as Dad *Kimberly as Mom, Peanut Otter, Bobby Bear, Michael The GoAnimate Dude, and Roobear Koala *Brian as The Woodkeeper, Wallace and Samuel *Paul as Igor the Mii, KingKool720, Alex Kimble, and Ernest Otter *Kate as Joey King *Shy Girl as Baby Butter Otter *Steven as Matt Crowley, LW97, and Floppy Rabbit (new voice) *Dave as WilliamWill2343 *Eric as Optimus500050, Robbie, LouieLouie95, Wreck-It Ralph, Carkle, and Goanimate40 *Young Guy as James the Animator, Christian Adams and PaperPizza *Joey as NathanDesignerBoy7 *Tween Girl as Laura Koala *Ivy as Patty Rabbit *Jennifer as Opal Otter *Belle as Queen Lanolin *Julie as TV Announcer Transcript * see Ally outside of the Wildwood Family's home * Ally: "You idiots are ready to witness the strength of street knowledge! Ready?! One...Two...Three......GOOO!" * sequence of catastrophic, random events occur. Trees are knocked down, the Wildwood Family's home is crushed, Ashley Evergreen is seen being sent off into the sky, troublemakers including Dora, Caillou, Wilde Wolf, and Packbat are seen dancing in the middle of the scene happily. It lasts for 1 minute. * sound plays and Ally's parents appear * Dad: "Ally! I cannot believe that you caused an earthquake, bit Misty Waters in the neck, turned the Woodkeeper into a snail, kicked Lester Thistlethorn into a tree, kidnapped Dusty and Poppy Evergreen, sent Ashley Evergreen to Venus, called Grover Chestnut an idiot, made a tornado rip through the Babblebrook's home, insulted adult furries, and lastly, witnessed the strength of street knowledge!" * Mom: "All of the things you did in the Sylvanian Forest have got to be the worst things you have ever done to the classic cartoon universe! M'aam, you are grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded for omniplex score centuries!" * Woodkeeper shows up * Woodkeeper: "Ally's mother and father, here is the total cost for the damage she caused in the Sylvanian Forest." * to the bill. It reads: Total damage cost: $1,000,000. Paid with cash or credit card * Dad: (in Scary Voice) "Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! ALLY?! WE NOW HAVE TO PAY THAT MUCH FOR THE DEVASTATION YOU CREATED! NOW YOU'RE GROUNDED UNTIL THE UNIVERSE HAS COME TO AN END!" * home * Mom: "Due to your havoc at the Sylvanian Forest. We're not the only ones punishing you for that, but also an orange tomboy furry who is the cousin of 3 kids who do the Noodle Dance." * Ally: "It must be Sophie the Otter alright!" * Sophie: (offscreen) "That's right!" * cut to Sophie on a horizontal high-speed background as the Pokémon Red and Blue Trainer Battle music plays * Sophie: "I, Sophie the Otter, hail from the shores of Lake Hoohaw! I am not the only one here to beat you up like a punching bag, but I've got a lot of my pals!" * Peanut Otter: "You're grounded!" * Baby Butter Otter: "Gwondid!" (Translation: "Grounded!") * Jelly Otter: "You're grounded!" * Opal Otter: "You're grounded!" * Ernest Otter: "You're grounded!" * Igor the Mii: "You're grounded!" * Shauna: "You're grounded!" * Samuel: "You're grounded!" * Joey King: "You're grounded!" * Carkle100: "You're grounded!" * Goanimate40: "You're grounded!" * James the Animator: "You're grounded!" * Robbie: "You're grounded!" * KingKool720: sarcastically "You're grounded! Wait a minute, your name is now 'Grounded'?" * WilliamWill2343: "You're grounded!" * PaperPizza: "You're grounded!" * Optimus500050: "You're grounded!" * Alex Kimble: "You're grounded!" * NathanDesignerBoy7: "You're grounded!" * Michael the GoAnimate Dude: "You're grounded!" * Matt Crowley: "You're grounded!" * LouieLouie95: "You're grounded!" * LW97: "You're grounded!" * Christian Adams: "You're grounded!" * Queen Lanolin: "You're grounded, you bad bad bad bad bad girl!" * Patty Rabbit: "You're grounded!" * Bobby Bear: "You're grounded!" * Roobear Koala: "You're grounded!" * Laura Koala: "You're grounded!" * Floppy Rabbit: "You're grounded!" * Wreck It Ralph: "You're grounded!" * Wallace: "You're grounded!" * Sophie: "That's all my friends! Now we're ready to hurt you!" * is pushed to the left side of the screen * Ally: "Nooooooooooooo! Don't hurt me! I'm sorry!" * close-up shot of her face is shown * Sophie: "CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGE!" * charges towards Ally * Sophie: "Take that!" * "KA-POW!" * Otter Family (PB&J, Opal, and Ernest) charges towards the screen * PUNCH!" * and Shauna charge towards the screen * "SHA-BAM!" * and Joey King charge towards the screen * "YOW!" * Goanimate40, and James charge towards the screen * "CRASH!" * and Christian Adams charge towards the screen * PUNCH!" * and WilliamWill2343 charge towards the screen * "WOW!" * charges towards the screen * "BANG!" * and Alex Kimble charge towards the screen * "HI-YAH!" * and Michael charge towards the screen * (Japanese onomatopoeia) * Crowley, LouieLouie95, and LW97 charge towards the screen * "PING!" * Lanolin, Patty Rabbit, Bobby Bear charge towards the screen * "CRUNCH!" * Laura, Floppy, Wreck-It Ralph, Wallace and Gromit charge towards the screen * CLASH!" * and her cousins charge towards the screen * "OWNED!" * see Ally, horribly injured on the floor * Ally: "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! I'm horribly injured!" * Jelly: "Will you please stop crying already?!" * Sophie: "Well, that's what you deserve for causing trouble in the Sylvanian Forest and trying to be like Packbat and Gatorpossum!" * Peanut: "We're going out now!" * Baby Butter: "Bye!" * 4 otters leave the scene, Mom and Dad walk in * Mom: "For trying to destroy the Sylvanian Forest, you are required to watch baby shows not made by either FUNimation, Viz Media, Konami or Bemani such as Barney, Bosco, Teletubbies, Dora the Explorer, Ni Hao Kai Lan, Bubble Guppies, Little Bear, Blue's Clues, The Hooley Dooleys, Tickety Toc, Blaze and the Monster Machines, PAW Patrol, Super Why, Dinosaur Train, Percy the Park Keeper, The Magic Key, PB&J Otter, Rolie Polie Olie, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, The Wiggles, Animal Mechanicals, My Friends Tigger and Pooh, The Book of Pooh, Little Einsteins, Handy Manny, Jake and the Neverland Pirates, Henry Hugglemonster, Doc McStuffins, Sofia the First, Jungle Junction, Special Agent Oso, Peep and the Big Wide World, Olivia, Timmy Time, Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom, Humf, Bear in the Big Blue House, Big Bag, Bob the Builder, Kipper, Fireman Sam, Baby Looney Tunes, Rubbadubbers, Astroblast, 3rd and Bird, JoJo's Circus, Higglytown Heroes, Johnson and Friends, Bananas in Pajamas, Tweenies, Hi-5, Tots TV, Rosie and Jim, The Mr. Men Show, Boohbah, Brum, Sooty, Muffin the Mule, The Electric Company, WordGirl, Cyberchase, Zoom, Arthur, Raggs Kids Club Band, The Fairies, Little Bill, Roary the Racing Car, Animal Stories, Will and Dewitt, Pingu, Thomas and Friends, Shining Time Station, TUGS, Strawberry Shortcake, The Hoobs, The Adventures of Abney and Teal, Miffy and Friends, Jelly Jamm, Sesame Street, Wonder Pets, Andy Pandy, Chloe's Closet, The Doodlebops, Johnny and the Sprites, Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood, Salty's Lighthouse, The Pajanimals, Mike the Knight, Tree Fu Tom, Bill Nye the Science Guy, Tiny Planets, Charlie and Lola, The Koala Brothers, Oobi, Team Umizoomi, Max and Ruby, Pocoyo, The Octonauts, Franny's Feet, The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss, Gullah Gullah Island, Allegra's Window, Eureeka's Castle, Out of the Box, Balamory, 64 Zoo Lane, The Shiny Show, Fimbles, Get Squiggling, Me Too, Same Smile, Dinopaws, Mr. Bloom's Nursery, Swashbuckle, Topsy and Tim, Grandpa in My Pocket, Melody, Old Jack's Boat, Imagination Movers, In the Night Garden, The Adventures of Chuck and Friends, Woolly and Tig, Rastamouse, Waybuloo, The Magic School Bus, Adventures of the Little Koala, Sylvanian Families, Maple Town, Noozles, Doctor Snuggles, The Big Garage, Angelina Ballerina, Timothy Goes to School, Curious George, Pablo the Little Red Fox, Wobbly Land, Nina and the Neurons, Baby Jake, Raa Raa the Noisy Lion, Construction Site, Brambly Hedge, Mister Maker, Bill and Ben, A Little Curious, HBO Storybook Musicals, Harold and the Purple Crayon, James the Cat, Zingzillas, Engie Benjy, Oswald, The Backyardigans, Peppa Pig, Postman Pat, Numberjacks, Dooley and Pals, Gina D's Kids Club, Zack and Quack, Franklin, Maisy, Sheriff Callie's Wild West, Rainbow Fish, Fifi and the Flowertots, The Morbegs, Fraggle Rock, WordWorld, Caillou, VeggieTales, Mopatop's Shop, Gerald McBoing Boing, Little Robots, Harry and his Bucket Full of Dinosaurs, Yoko! Jakamoko! Toto!, Firehouse Tales, Gordon the Garden Gnome, Chuggington, Tractor Tom, LazyTown, and others as well!" * Dad: "Also prime time shows and kids shows such as Adam 12, Night Gallery, Miami Vice, 3rd Rock from the Sun, The X-Files, True Blood, Blue Bloods, Dallas, Charmed, Broadwalk Empire, Law and Order, Perfect Strangers, Only Fools and Horses, Doctor Who, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Malcolm in the Middle, Father Ted, Doogie Howser M.D, Welcome Back Kotter, The Brady Bunch, Saved by the Bell, The Fresh Prince of Bel Air, Sabrina the Teenage Witch, Married With Children, The Tracy Ullman Show, I Love Lucy, Mr. Bean: The Live Action Series, Britain's Got Talent, America's Got Talent, Three's Company, Wings, Cheers, Happy Days, Laverne and Shirley, Full House, Family Matters, Step By Step, The Big Bang Theory, Two and a Half Men, Emmerdale, Eastenders, The Office, To Buy or Not to Buy, Homes Under the Hammer, Cash in the Attic, You've Been Framed, Scrubs, The Simpsons, Futurama, Family Guy, American Dad, The Cleveland Show, Bob's Burgers, King of the Hill, South Park, Drawn Together, Brickleberry, The Monkees, Beavis and Butthead, Celebrity Deathmatch, Robot Chicken, Coronation Street, The X-Factor, Harry Hill's TV Burp, Supernanny, Nanny 911, Cake Boss, Empty Nest, Top Gear, What I Like About You, How I Met Your Mother, Yes, Dear, SpongeBob SquarePants, iCarly, Breadwinners, Rugrats, Horrid Henry, Fleabag Monkeyface, TUFF Puppy, Sanjay and Craig, The Wild Thornberrys, Rocket Power, The Penguins of Madagascar, All Grown Up, Rocket Monkeys, My Dad the Rockstar, Back at the Barnyard, Fanboy and Chum Chum, Planet Sheen, Jimmy Neutron, Sheep in the Big City, Whatever Happened to Robot Jones?, The Fairly Oddparents, Rocko's Modern Life, Animaniacs, Ed Edd n' Eddy, Ben 10, Dexter's Lab, Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends, Regular Show, Adventure Time, The Life and Times of Juniper Lee, Teen Titans GO!, The Amazing World of Gumball, Steven Universe, Uncle Grandpa, Sanjay and Craig, Johnny Test, Codename: Kids Next Door, Tiny Toon Adventures, Freakazoid, My Life as a Teenage Robot, Pepper Ann, Recess, Tracy Beaker, Dennis the Menace and Gnasher, Grojband, Phineas and Ferb, Gravity Falls, Kid vs. Kat, Fievel's American Tails, Woody Woodpecker, Chilly Willy, James Bond Jr., Darkwing Duck, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Littlest Pet Shop, Jessie, Good Luck Charlie, Hannah Montana, Suite Life on Deck, That's So Raven, DuckTales, The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, Chip n' Dale: Rescue Rangers, Jungle Cubs, 101 Dalmatians: The Series, Brandy and Mr. Whiskers, The Legend of Tarzan, Teacher's Pet, Lilo and Stitch: The Series, Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, Timon and Pumbaa, House of Mouse, and lots more which are not made by FUNimation, Viz Media, Konami or Bemani." * Mom: "Movies not made by FUNimation, Viz Media, Konami or Bemani such as Disney movies, Nickelodeon movies, An American Tail, The Land Before Time, Shrek, Harry Potter film series, How to Train Your Dragon, Star Wars, Madagascar Trilogy, The Secret of NIMH, All Dogs Go to Heaven, The Wiggles Movie, Barney's Great Adventure, Arthur's Missing Pal, Elmo in Grouchland, Blue's Big Musical Movie, Thomas and the Magic Railroad, Caillou's Holiday Movie, The Oogieloves in the Big Balloon Adventure, Barbie in the Nutcracker, Shark Tale, The Care Bears Movie, The Simpsons Movie, The Garbage Pail Kids Movie, The Lego Movie, Flushed Away, Bee Movie, Chicken Run, Despicable Me, Turbo, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, Hotel Transylvania, Rio, Ice Age, The Smurfs, Chuck E Cheese in the Galaxy 5000, Horton Hears a Who, The Lorax, Jaws, Jurassic Park, Horrid Henry: The Movie, Nativity, Osmosis Jones, Kangaroo Jack, Cats Don't Dance, The Hobbit, Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs, Marvel movies, Rock-a-Doodle, Free Birds, The Pebble and the Penguin, Disaster Movie, The Sandlot, Men in Black, Pacific Rim, Happy Feet, The Wacky Adventures of Ronald MacDonald, and many more. Not only that, but that will also include Wallace and Gromit's films such as A Grand Day Out, The Wrong Trousers, A Close Shave, The Curse of the Were Rabbit, and A Matter of Loaf and Death as well." * Dad: "Video and PC games such as Half Life, Backyard Baseball, Mortal Kombat, Super Mario Bros., Minecraft, Sonic the Hedgehog, Flappy Bird, Angry Birds, Halo, Call of Duty, Five Nights at Freddy's, The Legend of Zelda, Bubble Bobble, Donkey Kong Country, Fruit Ninja, Epic Mickey, Action 52, Wii Music, Cooking Mama, Halo, Balloon Fight, Kingdom Hearts, Nintendo Land, SpongeBob Squarepants Video Games, The Simpsons Video Games except for The Simpsons Arcade, Pac-Man, Bubsy, Team Fortress 2, Rayman, Super Monkey Ball, Disney Infinity, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Just Dance, Star Fox 64, Crash Bandicoot, Guitar Hero, Ice Climber, Zoo Tycoon, Rollercoaster Tycoon, JumpStart, Reader Rabbit, Action Girlz Racing, Sonic's Schoolhouse, Living Books, E.T for the Atari 2600, Pajama Sam, Tails and the Music Maker, Super Granny, Penguins, Moonbase Commander, BBC Multimedia PC Games, Dora the Explorer PC Games, Thomas and Friends PC Games, and other games not made by FUNimation, Viz Media, Konami or Bemani. As well as board games not made by FUNimation, Viz Media, Konami or Benami like Scrabble, Candyland, Guess Who, Checkers, Chutes and Ladders, Canium Family Fun, Cluedo, Game of Life, Monopoly, Connect 4, Logo Board Games, Operation, and too many more!" * Mom: "You will listen to Justin Bieber, Rebecca Black, The Russian Trololo Man, Katy Perry, One Direction, Dancing Banana, Nyan Cat, Lil Jon, Tunak Tunak Tun, Scatman's World, Kidsongs, Silly Songs With Larry, SpongeBob's Greatest Hits, AC-DC, The Black Eyed Peas, Metallica, Nirvana, Tony Christie, Imagine Dragons, Kanye West, Eminem, Lil Wayne, See and Sing, Crazy Bus, the Noodle Dance, Justin Timberlake, Louis Armstrong, The Beatles, Rick Astley, The Wiggles, The Hooley Dooleys, the Barney theme song, Thomas and Friends, Hi-5, Nick Jr. Songs, Cbeebies Songs, Imagination Movers, Disco Duck, Nat King Cole, Will Young, Green Day, Ke$ha, Lady Gaga, Michael Jackson, They Might Be Giants, Kidzone, The Backstreet Boys, Milk Can, and more music not made by FUNimation, Viz Media, Konami or Bemani." * Dad: "Books not made by FUNimation, Viz Media, Konami or Bemani including Twilight, Harry Potter, Flowers for Algernon, The Wind in the Willows, Charles Dickens, The Old Man and the Sea, Disney books, The Bible, Moby Dick, Raymond Briggs, DC and Marvel Comic books, Sinbad the Sailor, The Boy in the Striped Pajamas, Diary of a Wimpy Kid, Mr. Men, Dr. Seuss, Where the Wild Things Are, Horrid Henry, Guinness Book of World Records, To Kill a Mockingbird, Spot the Dog, The Railway Series, 39 Clues, Roald Dahl, Anne of Green Gables, Magic Treehouse, Pinkalicious, The Hunger Games, Warriors, Flat Stanley, Junie B. Jones, The Last Polar Bears, Rules, Golden Books, The Tell-Tale Heart, and lots more." * Mom: "Last but not least, you will go to events not related to FUNimation, Viz Media, Konami or Bemani like D23 Expo, the upcoming Super Bowl, WWE, Nickelodeon KCA 2015, and much more."* * Dad: "And oh, we almost forgot to tell you that you also be wearing diapers for the rest of your natural born life. Why? Because you look like a big baby!" * Mom: "And you must go to preschool, eat baby food, drink from a baby bottle, sleep in a crib, and do everything for babies and toddlers. Also, every time you go outside, you will need to ride in a stroller!" * Dad: "I agree with your mother. Now start doing everything you are forced to do, and do what babies and toddlers do, or you will be super far grounded even more!" * to Ally watching TV * Ally: "No no no no no no no no no! I wanted to watch Hetalia: Axis Powers, Dragon Ball Z, Naruto, One Piece, Inuyasha, and Bleach, not this stinkin' piece of s***!" * TV Announcer: "Coming up next, it's PB&J Otter, on Disney Junior." * Ally: "This is bad while being injured and grounded!" * Mom & Dad: "QUIET!" (or "SILENCE!") * KingKool720:' Ally. Text reads, "WHACK!" '"This wouldn't have happened if you didn't screw up." Category:Grounded Videos by PB&Jotterisnumber1 Category:Grounded Videos Category:Ally's Grounded Days